The Cardinal Bernardin Cancer Center of Loyola University Chicago under the direction of Richard I. Fisher, M.D. is applying for a P-20 Cancer Center Planning Grant. The Center is a 35 million dollar, 125,000 sq. ft. facility that provides state-of-the-art clinic facilities to house all of Loyola's outpatient cancer care, 34 new research laboratories to expand the basic/translational science research base, space for core facilities, offices for all faculty engaged full-time in cancer related activities, and administrative and educational space for campus and community outreach activities. The Cancer Center Director has responsibility for allocation of all clinical and laboratory space in this facility, recruitment of new research faculty, and administration of the institutional operating budget. In 1996, the clinical program served more than 10,000 patients with over 45,000 patient visits, representing an increase of 10-15 percent per year. During the last five years, Loyola affiliated hospitals had 1408 patient registrations onto clinical research protocols. The center currently has four unique Research Programs: 1) Hematologic Malignancy led by Drs. Manuel Diaz and Richard Fisher integrates genetic and clinical studies of leukemias and lymphoma; 2) Cancer Immunology led by Drs. Katherine Knight and Martin Kast integrates basic and applied tumor immunology; 3) Skin Cancer led by Dr. Brian Nickoloff integrates basic and clinical studies of cutaneous malignancies; and 4) Cancer Cause and Prevention led by Drs. Richard Cooper, Kathy Albain, and Robert Flanigan develops cancer prevention and control initiatives targeted toward prostate and breast cancer, especially in the minority communities. Current annual federal funding of Cancer Center investigators exceeds 8,300,000 dollars. This planning grant will be a critical milestone for the Cancer Center and will enable it to continue its rapid growth and development by completing necessary recruitment of the eleven remaining Cancer Center research faculty positions, developing needed core facilities, expanding interdisciplinary faculty meetings and seminars, and stimulating new translational research initiatives. At the completion of this grant, the Cardinal Bernardin Cancer Center plans to be positioned to successfully apply for a P-30 Cancer Center Support Grant.